


Make A Collage Of Us

by 13Kat13



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...who am i kidding that's exactly what this fic is, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I may as well have made Fluff the title of the series tbh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Skater Victor Nikiforov, YouTube, YouTuber Victor, YouTuber Yuuri, Youtube AU, but honestly what do you expect from this series, but in fic form, cos you about to get cavities, dancer yuuri, for the soul, it sounds like some soppy love song, like honestly, make sure your job has free dental, soz if that's a spoiler, wtf is that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Kat13/pseuds/13Kat13
Summary: “Can you believe that the man dating me, Victor-owns-the-same-pair-of-heels-in-three-colours-Nikiforov, only has one suitcase, one box, and one carry on rucksack when he’s moved his entire life to a different country?”[Fourth in the YouTubers AU. Collab videos between NikBitch and Katsu now Yuuri's moved to Russia to live with his boyfriend.]





	Make A Collage Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all the links in the dance videos bit, but if you're going to watch any of them watch the ones I've put an * next to. For the When We routine I imagine Victor doing the girl's part, but maybe made a little easier as she's a professional dancer? Idk.
> 
> And without further ado, here's your weekly subscription to copious amounts of fluff.

There’s a section on both NikBitch and Katsu’s YouTube pages that are dedicated to the videos they do together. The boyfriend’s makeup video and cooking piroshki episodes are in there, but there’s also a selection of other random things that take their fancy. Here are just some of them…

 

* * *

 

“Can you believe that the man dating me, Victor-owns-the-same-pair-of-heels-in-three-colours-Nikiforov, only has one suitcase, one box, and one carry on rucksack when he’s moved his entire life to a different country?”

 

Victor is speaking to the camera as he waits in a lift with said suitcase. Yuuri can be seen behind him carrying the box and rolling his eyes at the back of Victor’s head.

 

“Nobody owns as much stuff as you do, Vitya,” Yuuri points out serenely. “If they did everyone would have to have walk in wardrobes and rent a storage container.”

 

Victor ignores this and drags the suitcase out as the lift comes to a stop with a ding. The cameras a little shaky as Victor goes down the hall and lets them both into his apartment, dragging Yuuri’s case straight into his bedroom.

 

“Look at all the room I cleared for you, muffin,” Victor says, opening the wardrobe and gesturing inside.

 

It’s true there’s a space that’s been cleared, but the majority of the wardrobe is still taken up by Victor’s many, many clothes.

 

“You probably needed to get rid of some of that stuff anyway. It’s good to declutter every now and then,” Yuuri says, depositing the box on the floor and shedding his shoes and coat as he goes back out into the open plan lounge and kitchen area.

 

“I’m going to buy more stuff to fill up the unnecessary amount of space I cleared… no I’m going to buy _you_ more stuff!”

 

“Vitya, I hate shopping,” Yuuri points out. “I only come along because I know you like it.”

 

“That is super cute and I will kiss you for it later, but first we’re discussing your wardrobe,” Victor says, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and leading him back into the bedroom.

 

Victor drags him down to kneel next to the suitcase, leaning over to set the camera up on the side table so it’s got a clear view of them before unzipping the case.

 

“Aha,” Victor says, holding up a t-shirt. “As I expected. Workout clothes, t-shirts and oversized sweaters. Where are those cute shorts and crop top you wore in the _Pour It Up_ dance?”

 

“I burned them,” Yuuri says calmly, digging a few things out that need hanging.

 

Victor gasps, looking outraged and like he’s just taken a fatal blow.

 

“Oh relax, I’m kidding,” Yuuri says, flicking him with a shirt. “They’re in the bottom of the case.”

 

“Praise be to baby Jesus,” Victor says, digging out the shorts and looking immensely smug.

 

Yuuri just rolls his eyes again.

 

* * *

 

There’s also vlogs of Victor showing Yuuri around Saint Petersburg. These are artfully shot and very cute. They attract viewers who don’t even watch either channel usually, as they serve as a good way to find the best tourist spots and cute cafes.

 

Yuuri seems enchanted by the city, and Victor enchanted by Yuuri if the way the camera is nearly always on him rather than the landmarks is anything to go by. There’s even a clip of Yuuri reminding Victor to get a shot of something rather than just filming him, which probably happens more than is shown.

 

They’re unbearably sweet in all their videos together, but there’s something about seeing Yuuri from Victor’s point of view in these particular vlogs. How the camera focuses in on Yuuri’s awestruck look as he looks up at the ceiling of The Church of the Resurrection of Jesus Christ, his soft smile as he looks out over the river, the pink of his cheeks as he buries his face further into his scarf. Even for those viewers who aren’t part of the Katsu fandom, it’s hard not to fall a little in love with Yuuri Katsuki when there’s shots of him trying to balance ten books in his arms in a cute little bookshop, his hair all fluffy and his glasses sliding down his nose. Or the ones where his whole face lights up when he gets to taste a new type of food.

 

It’s clear that Victor is absolutely enamored with him. And Yuuri seems to feel the same from the way he turns and smiles at the person holding the camera. It’s a soft smile, saved for only one.

 

* * *

 

Fan favourites are of course Yuuri’s dance routines, which have started to pop up more frequently since his first. They’re set in the sleek studio near their apartment, which Yuuri’s now free to use as part of the dance troupe that owns it. He does [ _Dally_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoZFLCy-P-8) and the [ _Level Up_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh-ULbQmmF8) Dance Challenge, but Victor joins him for some. Together they do Ru Paul’s [ _Call Me Mother_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MDvJwHAq7Q) _,_ because while Yuuri is of course the better dancer Victor has always strived to be peak gay and can vogue and death drop well enough to give Yuuri a run for his money. They do it in heels and matching booty shorts and the internet collectively loses its mind.

 

There’s a particularly cute and silly routine that they do together to [ _Burnt Rice_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JE1Gvzxfm1E) _,_ in which Victor runs at Yuuri just before the drop, so he gets lifted and then swung down supported by Yuuri’s thighs, before Yuuri sets him back down with a little bounce and they continue to dance. They make it through most this before things get silly and Victor tackles Yuuri to the ground and the video ends just as things are getting risque.

 

Even more risque is the routine they do to the [ _When We Remix_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD4IbkX8QM4)*, in which their bodies roll together very suggestively and there’s a slight meltdown in the comments section. It gets particularly R-rated when Victor goes to the floor, arms above his head and laid out like a treat for Yuuri to crawl over. Yuuri rolls his hips down between Victor’s legs imitating something like sex, and it’s so filthy that the commenters threaten to sue for damages done to their blood pressure.

 

* * *

 

The funniest videos are their gaming ones, which consist of a lot screaming from Victor and cursing in Russian. Yuuri cannot keep his composure when they’re taking turns with the controller to play _Outlast_ and Victor screams so loud at a jump scare that one of their neighbours calls the police. The video cuts to show Victor apologising profusely to the two officers at his door whilst Yuuri is still cracking up, trying to muffle his laughter in a couch cushion.

 

Victor’s actually surprisingly good with a sniper rifle though, and even manages to kill Yuuri a couple of times when they go head to head in _Call of Duty._ Yuuri kisses him when he does and looks immensely turned on by the end of the video, which ends rather abruptly.

 

Victor’s utterly useless at _Mario Kart_ however, and the video is a series of bleeps as Yuuri edits out the cursing whenever Victor’s cart goes over the edge or gets turned around.

 

“There are _children_ watching, Vitya,” Yuuri admonishes him after a particularly long series of bleeps.

 

“So? I’m not their parent. They shouldn’t be allowed to watch your channel with how often you maul me.”

 

Yuuri throws a banana skin at him in retaliation and Victor swears again.

 

* * *

 

There’s some particularly good videos from when Phichit and Chris both visit Saint Petersburg at the same time. They do a selection of all of their areas of YouTube, as when asked the fans couldn’t seem to agree on what they wanted.

 

Phichit and Yuuri do a fast paced routine to a remix of [ _Tiimmy Turner_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjwoCJv9h0k) *, and a slightly more simple routine with Chris and Victor to [ _Hello Bitches_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L-4ZrOk1Tc) _._ Several people let them know that they have been killed by the sight of the four of them slut dropping.

 

Phichit and Yuuri join as guests to “Victor and Chris’ Gay Roundup of the Week”. Yuuri is so brutal when they’re critiquing celebrity fashion choices that Phichit cackles until he falls off the couch, Chris raises his wine glass to him, and Victor mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “please step on me.”

 

The four of them running around Saint Petersburg, commiting general acts of fuckery, is hilarious. Including and not limited to crashing a golf cart into a lake; Phichit pushing Yuuri into the river; and having to flee a shop when they break an insanely expensive plate. Yuuri is the most distressed by the last one and keeps worrying that they should go back and pay for it.

 

“That shop is owned by rich, nasty people, muffin,” Victor assures him. “I’d never buy anything from a shop owned by the Sokolovs.”

 

Phichit captures Victor and Yuuri being grossly in love and cutesy together, which Yuuri has somewhat (not really) managed to keep off his channel as he’s always blushing when Victor’s showering him with affection. But the victuuri fanclub, as they’ve dubbed themselves, all thank Phichit profusely for the clip of Victor booping Yuuri on the nose, and the one of him pinning Yuuri against a wall by planting his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head so the Japanese man goes bright pink as he stares up at Victor, and the multiple ones of Victor and Yuuri picking the other up with no warning whatsoever so there’s always a shriek before the laughter comes.

 

In general, Phichit and Chris’ visit to Saint Petersburg is a good week for all of their followers.

 

* * *

 

The absolute pinnacle video though, as agreed by general fan consensus, is the one that’s uploaded after Yuuri’s been living in Saint Petersburg for four months.

 

Victor’s visibly nervous at the start of the video. He’s busy doing subtle makeup on himself, just a little bb cream rather than foundation and he doesn’t bother with mascara, just adds a touch of neutral eyeliner and a little gloss to his lips.

 

He’s dressed in an impeccable grey suit, which looks tailored and like it cost a fortune. It compliments his hair.

 

“Okay, you’ve got to wish Papa Nikiforov good luck bitches and bitchettes,” Victor is saying as he fusses with his tie. “I’m going to pop the question tonight, on our one year anniversary. Yuuri has no idea of course. I could be as subtle as a brick and that boy would still be clueless, bless him. Yuuri doesn’t really get hints if they’re a compliment to him. You see why I have to be gross with him all the time? If I wasn’t he’d probably think I’d lost interest, god, as if I’m not hopelessly weak for that man a hundred percent of the time.”

 

Victor gives his suit one last straighten before he plucks up the camera, gives it a dashing albeit slightly shaky smile and opens the bathroom door. He finds Yuuri in the kitchen.

 

Yuuri’s leant against the counter in his own gorgeous midnight blue suit, popping a grape in his mouth in a sort of distracted way as he waits for Victor to emerge. Victor’s gasp is audible from behind the camera, obviously struck dumb by the sight of Yuuri in a suit with his hair swept back and sans his glasses. Victor’s made it very clear he loves Yuuri with his glasses and his hair down. But whilst that look seems to bring out all of Victor’s protective and cuddly qualities, this look seems to bring out an undeniably subby Victor that can be spotted even whilst they’re doing something as innocent as having a drink.

 

Yuuri looks equally lovestruck as he straightens and takes in the sight of Victor, his mouth slightly open.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“You look gorgeous, Vitya,” Yuuri manages to say, remembering to close his mouth as he smiles and holds a hand out to his boyfriend.

 

Vicchan and Makkachin must be with a sitter as they make no appearance in the video. Victor simply takes Yuuri's hand and they leave the apartment together.

 

The video is edited so their walk to their destination is cut to show glimpses of Saint Petersburg at night, and Yuuri walking beside Victor, turning to smile at him, lit by the pink neon lights of a nightclub they pass. The brief glimpses the camera catches of passersby show that they’re drawing attention, and it’s not hard to see why. They look stunning together even without the suits.

 

Their destination is apparently a boat, which seems to be a surprise to Yuuri, because he turns wide eyed to Victor when he says they should board it.

 

“We’re the only ones on it?” Yuuri asks, stepping onto the gang plank before hesitating.

 

“Of course, muffin,” Victor replies, chivvying him along. “It’s our anniversary after all.”

 

“Still, Vitya,” Yuuri says, looking back at Victor with wide eyes.

 

The boat is lit by fairy lights and on the roof there’s a table set out for two, with a waiter standing respectfully to one side. It’s a good thing it’s summer, as an alfresco dinner in the midst of a Saint Petersburg winter would no doubt be freezing.

 

Victor films until they’re seated, and then the video cuts off.

 

When it comes back Yuuri and Victor are both laughing and crying, and people can be heard applauding from the banks of the river.

 

“He beat me to it!” Victor says, holding his hand up to show a gold band on his ring finger before Yuuri laughs and does the same. “I can’t believe he beat me to it!”

 

“Well I couldn’t let you do it when you were the one to ask if I’d move in,” Yuuri laughs, looking slightly overwhelmed but so very happy.

 

“We’re getting _married,”_ Victor says, looking slightly dazed, before he grins and runs to the railing to shout at the people on the bank walking past. “Hey everyone, I’m marrying Katsuki Yuuri!”

 

There’s more applause from the passersby before Yuuri moans “Vitya, _stop.”_

 

The video ends with Victor sweeping Yuuri into his arms for a kiss and the pair of them looking giddy and in love.

 

Yes, definitely a fan favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see at the top, the asterisks were for videos I recommend if you didn't want to watch all of them.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's commented and left kudos etc. Lots of love x


End file.
